¿Nos Conocemos?
by AnToo96
Summary: Sakura es una chica que se cambia de Universidad. Allí se encuentra con su ex-novio, pero pronto él debe viajar. ¿Qué pasará cuando, años más tarde, él regrese con su familia y ella descubra que se enamoró de su ex-cuñado? ItaSakuSasu.


**[Capítulo reeditado. Leer notas finales.]**

**Disclamer: ****Naruto & CIA no me pertenecen. Son obra de Masashi Kishimoto. Yo solo los uso como diversión sin fines de lucro.**

**Resumen:** Sakura es una chica que se cambia de Universidad. Allí se encuentra con su ex-novio, pero pronto él debe viajar. ¿Qué pasará cuando, años más tarde, él regrese con su familia y ella descubra que se enamoró de su ex-cuñado?.

**¿Nos conocemos?**

**Capitulo 1:** **"Única"**

En una de las calles de la maravillosa ciudad de Tokio, se oía a un chico hiperactivo que gritaba, por lo que se veía, a su amiga que caminaba más adelante que él.

- ¡Sakura! – Gritó tan fuerte que se escucho por toda la ciudad.

- ¡Naruto! ¡No grites así que me dejarás sorda!– le reprochó Sakura, dándole un fuerte golpe en la cabeza.

- Lo siento Sakura…– dijo mientras se tocaba el lugar en donde Sakura le había pegado.

Uzumaki Naruto, un chico hiperactivo de 19 años, rubio y de ojos azules, al que le encanta el ramen. Estudiaría en la misma Universidad que Sakura, su mejor amiga, pero, en cambio, él iba a estudiar para _chef_. Ellos se conocieron en la primaria, y desde entonces fueron los mejores amigos habidos y por haber. Él la trataba como un hermano mayor trata a la hermana pequeña, protegiéndola de todo.

Haruno Sakura, una joven de 18 años que pronto cumpliría los 19, tenía el cabello extrañamente de color rosa, y unos exóticos orbes color jade. Su pasión era la Medicina, principalmente la Pediatría. De pequeña soñaba con que era una reconocida doctora que salvaba a muchas personas y que ellas se lo agradecían. Y estaba más que decidida a hacer su sueño realidad.

- Sakura, ¿vamos a comprar lo que nos falta para la universidad, al centro comercial y luego vamos a comer ramen a Ichiraku?

- De acuerdo, pero primero pasemos por Sai…

- ¡Si!… ¡Vayamos a buscar a ese _teme_! – dijo mientras ambos se dirigían a la casa de Sai.

Ichiraku era un fino restaurant, con una gran variedad de comida. Pero, claro, Naruto prefería el ramen. Así es, tenía una _pequeña _obsesión con él.

Caminaron tranquilamente, hablando trivialidades sin mucha importancia, y uno que otro molesto comentario de Naruto sobre cuánto adoraba su preciado ramen.

Cuando llegaron, llamaron a la puerta y atendió un joven de cabello negro, al igual que sus ojos, flaco y alto. Aparentaba unos 19 años, y mostraba una sonrisa _notablemente_ falsa.

- ¡Hola Sai! – dijeron los recién llegados al unísono, Naruto anunciándole a la cuadra entera que había llegado, y Sakura fulminando al rubio con la mirada.

- Hola Sakura, Naruto – dijo mostrando una de sus sonrisas.

- Sai, vamos a ir al centro comercial a comprar lo que falta. ¿Vienes? – Preguntó Sakura, con cara de pocos amigos.

- Si, aguarden un momento que voy por mi billetera. – Entro a su casa a buscarla, y a los pocos minutos salió. - Listo, vamos…

- ¡Si! – gritó muy fuerte con una gran sonrisa el chico de ojos azules.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX **

En otro lado de la ciudad, exactamente en la entrada del centro comercial había un joven _endemoniadamente_ guapo, que captaba la mirada de varias jóvenes… y también de algunos muchachos con gustos sexuales _diferentes._ Tenía el cabello azabache y ojos negros, pero que no demostraban sentimiento alguno. Un chico de muy buen porte, de ojos perla y cabellos castaños, junto a una chica de altura promedio lo acompañaban.

Uchiha Sasuke, era el nombre del chico _sexy y hermoso_. Su padre, Fugaku Uchiha, era el dueño de una de las empresas más importantes de Japón. Tenía 19 años y demasiado ego para esa corta edad. ¿Pero quién lo iba a negar? El chico tenía grandes _dotes_ por los cuales se lo podía admirar, provocando así un aumento de su orgullo.

- Escucha Neji, ¿para qué diablos me trajiste hasta aquí? – preguntó molesto Sasuke a su compañero.

Neji Hyuga, otro _endemoniadamente sexy, _ orgulloso y arrogante muchacho, de la misma edad que Sasuke. Su tío era Hiashi Hyuga, uno de los socios de la Empresa de los Uchiha. Ellos se conocían desde pequeños por constantes reuniones de negocios. Neji vivía con su tío, porque su padre trabajaba en el exterior, y él no deseaba salir del lugar.

- Lo siento Sasuke, lo que pasa es que Hinata y sus amigas se reunían hoy, y mi tío Hiashi me pidió que la acompañara por si alguien le hace algo o si se atreve a mirarla pervertidamente – dijo a regañadientes mientras miraba a su prima – y no quería quedarme solo a pasar vergüenza entre Ino, Tenten y el resto de sus amigas… así que me harás compañía – dijo poniendo cara de aprovechador de amigos.

Hinata Hyuga, era prima de Neji. Ya casi cumplía los 19 años. Tenía el mismo color de ojos que él. Su cabello era de color azul como la noche, y era de contextura delgada. Su piel era tan nívea que casi se podía comparar con sus extraños ojos.

- Tsk… – dijo resignado. Sasuke observaba la entrada para ver si veía a Tenten o a Ino.

En vez de encontrarse con alguna de las amigas de Hinata, Sasuke localizó a una joven muy bonita, había que admitirlo. Tenía una belleza única, sus ojos eras verdes jade, y su cabello rosa, además de poseer una esbelta figura, digna de una modelo. A que era única… ¿verdad? Entró acompañada por un rubio de ojos celestes y un morocho, que parecía una copia barata suya, obviamente mal hecha.

- Sasuke… ¿te encuentras bien? – preguntó burlonamente Neji al encontrar a su amigo viendo a la chica bonita.

- Si… ¿Por qué preguntas? – Cuando reaccionó, se volvió a mirarlo.

- Porque te quedaste mirando a la chica esa… – dijo mirándolo con una sonrisa arrogante.

- Hmp…

- ¡Neji, Sasuke! - llamó la ojiplata tímidamente para que se acercaran.

Los jóvenes la observaron y vieron junto a ella a sus amigas.

Yamanaka Ino, tenía 19 años, era rubia con el pelo largo hasta la cintura amarrado en una coleta alta. Poseía unos ojos celeste cielo, piel blanca casi como la de Hyuga y un bien formado cuerpo.

Tenten, era una joven de piel morena de la misma edad que Ino, Neji y Sasuke. Tenía unos bonitos ojos marrones al igual que su pelo, el cual llevaba recogido en dos rodetes.

- ¡Hola Sasukito! – Saludó Ino mientras de colgaba del cuello de Uchiha y este intentaba liberarse.

- Tsk… - masculló por fin soltándose del agarre de la rubia.

- Hola Neji…– Tenten saludó mientras un sonrojo aparecía en su cara.

- Hola – Respondió cortante observando a su prima que reía por lo bajo a causa de la escena patética de sus amigas por intentar llamar la atención de los chicos mientras los miraba desde un lado del lugar.

Hinata tosió para llamar la atención de sus amigas, lográndolo.

- ¡Chicas, vayamos a comprar lo que nos falta! – dijo perdiendo el nerviosismo que la caracterizaba.

- Si, Hinata… – respondieron alegres comenzando a caminar hacia la librería más cercana.

Entonces, todos fueron a buscar lo que les faltaba. Ya que ese día era sábado, nadie debía regresar a casa antes de las seis, por lo que luego de terminar las compras fueron al cine y de regreso comieron en un local de comida rápida.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

En una habitación de la gran ciudad de Tokio, una pelirrosa comenzaba a despertar con los primeros rayos del sol. Se levantó despacio y caminó hacia la ventana.

- Parece que va a ser un lindo día – susurró mientras sonreía.

Se quitó el pijama que llevaba puesto. Al acabar de vestirse y peinarse, bajó a desayunar junto a sus padres.

- ¡Buenos días! – saludó alegre.

- Hola mi niña – contestó su madre mientras le daba un beso en la frente.

- Hola hija – agregó su padre con una pequeña sonrisa.

Terminaron de desayunar y Sakura fue a buscar a Sai, para darle así más tiempo al Uzumaki.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Cuando la pelirrosa llegó a la casa de Sai, llamó a la puerta.

- ¡Hola Sakura! – saludó luego de aparecer por la entrada con otra de sus sonrisas.

- ¡Hola Sai! ¿Cómo estás? – preguntó y le regaló una sonrisa sincera.

- Bien, ¿y tú? – respondió aún sonriendo –

- Bien, contenta por empezar en la Universidad de aquí…Vamos a buscar a Naruto, que todavía no debe haber levantado y se nos va a hacer tarde… - Agregó.

Sai le contestó asintiendo con la cabeza.

Fueron a la casa de Naruto, y tal como había dicho Sakura, aún no se levantaba.

- ¡Naruto! – Llamó la pelirrosa y como Naruto no demostró señal alguna de que se había levantado, volvió a repetir – ¡Naruto!

Naruto se levantó de golpe y miró su reloj.

¡Oh, no! ¡Son las 7:45, y las clases comienzan a las 8:00!

Naruto se levantó rápidamente, se vistió y bajo corriendo las escaleras. Al llegar, tomo una tostada y se dirigió hacia la puerta donde sus amigos lo estaban esperando.

- ¡Hola chicos! – Dijo rascándose la cabeza, antes de morder la tostada.

- Hola Naruto, ¿te quedaste otra vez dormido? – Agregó Sakura con una sonrisa burlona.

- Veo que algunas cosas no cambian… - Afirmó Sai.

El rubio rió avergonzado por lo que dijo Sai, mientras la chica cerraba los ojos y asentía con la cabeza.

- Hay que apresurarnos, tenemos que entrar en menos de 5 minutos… - dijo Sakura subiéndose al auto de Naruto.

El rubio condujo casi sobrepasando el límite de velocidad, pero gracias a esto, lograron llegar a tiempo a la entrada de la universidad, donde había un pequeño mapa que mostraba qué se impartía en cada salón.

Luego de ubicar el salón que les tocaba según la planilla de horarios que había sigo entregada una semana atrás, cada uno tomó su rumbo.

Las horas pasaron, para ser exactos 5, y era tiempo del almuerzo, antes de seguir con las 2 clases que faltaban. Naruto, Sakura y Sai se reunieron en una mesa del fondo, después de recoger algo de comida.

¿Qué tal les fue? – Sakura cuestionó antes de dar un sorbo a su gaseosa.

¡Muy bien! Estudiar para _chef_ es lo mejor que he podido decidir – Naruto comentó alegremente. - ¿Y ti, Sakura?

Ya saben, mi amor por la Medicina está por sobre todas las cosas – Sakura respondió con una sonrisa – _Incluso si se trata de sentarse con el cubito de hielo número uno en la historia._

_**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Fin del capitulo xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**_

11 de Febrero de 2008.

Edición: 15 de Enero de 2009.

Reedición: 25 de Febrero de 2009.

4ª Edición: 27 de Febrero de 2009.

--

Está historia está publicada en también, así que si la ven por ahí no se preocupen. También la tengo en mi foro, y en el de una amiga (actualmente abandonado…). Pero si la ven en otro lado que no sea en esos (la dirección de mi foro está en mi perfil), les ruego que me avisen, porque **NO PERMITO QUE MIS HISTORIAS SEAN TOMADAS SIN MI CONSENTIMIENTO POR OTRAS PERSONAS, DIGAN O NO QUE SOY LA AUTORA.**

--

Ok. Dirán… "_esta niña está loca_" ¿Y qué me queda por decirles? Que sí.

Es la 4ª vez que edito este capítulo. Y como mi pobre cabecita no daba más, tuve que recurrir a una amiga que hace de psicóloga _OnLine_. Oh, sí. La chica me ha escuchado, me ha obligado prácticamente a querer tener un perro, y me ha ayudado con el fic.

¡Gracias, Anmiita!

Probablemente me quieras colgar por mencionarte… pero bueno, mereces reconocimientos y mucho más.

Espero quedar conforme con esta nueva reedición. Cualquier cosa que quieran saber, no duden en preguntarme.

Ya saben, cualquier cosa me viene bien: una crítica, una amenaza, un tomatazo, etc. Solo espero que lo disfruten.

¡Cuídense!

Besos.

AnToo96.


End file.
